Club Penguin Pirates
The Pirates of CP (now known as CPPA, or the Club Penguin Pirate Army) is an very old army that was created back in Spring 2007 by Bid Now. Although many Pirate armies were created at that time, Bid Now created the first Pirate Army that had more than one generation and lasted throug the years to come. Throughout time, they had a total of 4 generations, with generation 4 (the current one) being the most successful of them all. Although Bid Now and the leaders of the first 3 generations were U.S (lived in America), CPPA has become the largest UK army ever created, since Waterkid100 (CPPA current leader) is from UK. * History The Pirates were created some time in the May 2007 by Bid Now. During that time he was in the Ice Warriors and the UMA. He created the army and gathered around 4-5 troops. One of those troops, Whaleoil, was one of the most active and loyal soldiers a leader could ask for. When he became leader the army grew to new heights getting around 8-10 troops at wars. Then came Hussam. Hussam was incredibly loyal to the Pirates, always making graphics and looking for ways to improve our chat. Thus came the 3rd leader. The army stayed at a steady pace for a while until they dropped to 3-5 troops. One of those troops, Coolster114, worked as hard as he could and finally became a leader. Coolster grew the army to new heights. Sometimes hitting 13+, which at the time was impressive for a medium army. It even saw us defeat the Golds in a war. After a few weeks, Bid Now joined the Golds and Hussam/Coolster didn’t like that and started to get into arguments with Bid. In 2008, Bid left the army and defaced the site, causing the first generation to end. After weeks of arguments, Coolster114 and Hussam apologized to Bidnow, and they made up with him. They were allowed to recreate the army. This happened in mid 2008. Hussan, however, decided to retire from all armies before this could happen, leaving Coolster to lead alongside Whaleoil. Together, they rebuilt the army, getting sizes of 7. Soon, though, Whale left, without handing over a replacement. Coolster also quit a while later, with the Pirates having a new stringof leaders. These people, though, could not do anything to strengthen the army, and the CPPA soon died yet again. During the summer of 2011, Zakdude and Jedpen of the Water Vikings decided to change the armies name to the Pirates. They were given permission by Coolster114, and a 2ic from the original generation. Hence, G3 was born. This era was pretty successful, with the CPPA averaging 25 at events, and being ranked as the 5th best army in Club Penguin. When the season ended, we fell into depression, and the generation came to a halt. September 2011 saw the return of the CPPA, under the command of Waterkid100. At first, they were small, gaining only 5 at events, but when December struck, the army got involved in wars with other medium armies, and began to average 15. We continued to rise, eventually maxing 20 at events, and with former leaders backing the army once more. In April, though, the world power armies, ACP, and the Nachos, were in war with us, and thrashed us. Waterkid100 left, leaving Waterkid200 and Reuben as his successors. The army dropped to sizes of 10, and thus, 100 returned, boosting our morale. Despite this, we still did not rise, and eventually merged into the SWAT, at the end of the month On the 19th of May, 2012, Waterkid100 was unfairly fired in the SWAT. For a long while, he was already plotting the return of the Pirates, with Coolster. Originally, they were planning to revive the army in the summer, yet this was reversed, as Water was left without an army. On our first day back, we got 20 at an event, that had only a 4 hour notice. We continued to hit those sized, taking multiple servers from the Nachos in a war that we won. Eventually, Coolster114 left. The UMA began to invade, ripping through the Pirates Nation. Waterkid200 exited too, leaving only Waterkid100, who appointed Cul8sr as a US Leader. We managed to take some servers at UK times, only for the opposition to reclaim them soon after. The war ended 12-2 in the enemies favor, and we began to build ties with them. Cul did not do much, however, and was soon removed from his position, leaving only 100 in power. June had flown by. Waterkid100 controlled the army soley throughout July, until 200 returned and was installed into the regime. He had changed his name to Lucas806. The army recovered from a fall, getting 8-10 at events, before the site was hacked. We moved, but then the former site was regained, thus we returned to it. During this time, in August, we had defeated the Club Penguin Ice Troops, and the Icy Troops in seperate wars, killing both of the armies, and taking their servers. Unk was a Leader for a short while, until he retired, being replaced by Tylund1. Soon came September, the era of total war. At the beginning of September, CPPA decided to team up with PCP and ST against the war on ACP. The war lasted on through Spetember into October, with invasions every single day. During the last few weeks of October, there was a small break until November, when BA declared war on armies including ACP, causing WW6 to commence. CPPA soon rose to their height of their empire, gaining 30+, on CP and defeating ACP in almost every battle. Soon though, the BA dissolved, and Waterkid100 decided to retire CPPA earlier than expected, and CPPA fell into a turmoil. Waterkid100 decided to re-create the Pirates at the end of November, cauing a great rebirth to CPPA. Throughout the beginning of December CPPA recruited, until the BA once again declared war on ACP on December 29th, 2012. However, CPPA had risen from their death to 25+, and a new war was to come...... the end of ACP. Taken from CPPA history page at http://cppiratearmy.com/history/ with minor editing. List of Leaders This is the list of the Pirates leaders throughout their history: Generation 1: Bid Now(Creator) Whaleoil Kasparovan/Hussam Coolster114 Generation 2: Coolster114(Creator) Whaleoil(Creator) Miindy Hero12985 Hidude45 Mariosatr Generation 3: Zak (Creator) Jed Pen (Creator) Skyfish Bepboy9 Generation 4: Waterkid100(Creator) Waterkid200 Coolster114 (Taken from CPPA's site) Uniform The CPPA uniform has always been basically any pirate items, with no generalized or detailed uniform list. Here are a few examples of what Pirate troops can wear: Old Pirate uniform examples: New Pirate uniform example: ---- Category:Army Category:Armies Category:Armies before 2008 Category:Pirates Category:Pirate